Secret Rendezvous
by twent47blue
Summary: This is inspired by the original,all the characters are OOC.All my stories are yaoi so if you are not into it,leave now.Grammar and tenses problem,amateur writer.Explicit scenes,be advised.


**Author's Note: Ouran High School Host Club and its characters are not mine. Please take note before leaving a comment: This only inspired by the original. The characters in this fic is just inspired and borrowed from the original but they are OOC. Explicit scenes, so please be advised. Again, not the same as the original. Thank you.**

It's so peaceful out here, no one to bother me and I can sit by and enjoy nature. I had been coming here these few days, just sitting or sometimes reading, the affairs at the club are sometimes a little boring for my taste. So, I needed the fresh air so I just sit here most of the time and enjoy the solitude, sometimes Tamaki would interrupt my peace and call me back, or if it slips my mind, my sister would remind me that school is over and its time to go home but most of the time I'm just alone, sitting and reading or doing my tally sheets and with just the nature as company. No one has discovered my secret hideaway yet. The rest of the gang never asked where I go, when I needed to go for awhile and would be back, they are mostly busy with hosting to notice I'm gone.

I brought a shawl with me and lay on the grass, watching the clouds past idly by. I wish I could float away like those clouds, free as a bird. No commitments, no one to hold me back and can do whatever I want and who ever I want. Sometimes I wish there would be someone to be there for me, holding on strong and never letting go. Someone who is not just a passing fling but someone steady.

A shadow loomed and block my vision, "What are you doing out here all alone, Kyoya senpai?" the voice asked. I didn't recognize the voice but all I can see is a shadow.

"You are blocking my light." I said.

"Gomen." the voice said and he moved, I put my glasses back on and sat up. It was a freshman, someone I haven't seen before, he sat next to my blanket.

"Why are you sitting out here senpai?" he asked. I just sat there and looked at him coolly.

That didn't stop him from invading my privacy, "I had been watching you from afar and thought maybe you needed company so I decided to approach you." he said.

That stop me from letting out my sarcasm, he has been watching me? "What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "I just transferred and no one liked me or even want to talk to me, so most of the time I wander off. I sit by that tree over there." he said, pointing to a tree a little further away from where I have my solitude, "And I saw you, and watch you. I hope you don't mind if I sit by here with you." he said, smiling. He needed it, looking for approval so I nodded. We sat there, looking at nature. He was so quiet that sometimes I forgot he was there. So I didn't mind him sitting with me.

The next day, I sat there and anticipated he would come. No one seems to mind that I'm gone, no one seem to care or even remember me. Like I'm a part of no one and a friend to none. So I waited for my new friend to come, maybe this stranger won't ignore me and this stranger won't forget about me.

Now I know why they call me the shadow king, because no one notices me because I'm just a blur. Nothing there.

I waited an hour and then let out a sigh, I guess, he decided to go to class. I stood up and folded my blanket, about to call it a day, when I felt a tug at my shirt sleeve, "Senpai." the boy called.

I whirled and there he was, panting and looking up to me, he was still holding on my shirt sleeve. He was perspiring, he probably ran all the way out here. "Hey." I said, softly, and decided to smile.

"Gomen, senpai, the teacher asked me to help out with the books so I ran here trying to catch you." he said, sweating.

I reached in my pocket, and wipe his perspiration with my handkerchief, "You don't have to run, we could always meet some other time. It's just me." I said, although I felt warmed that he cared that I would be worried he didn't show up.

He smiled and took the handkerchief from me, and was handing it back, "Keep it." I said.

He smiled, "I wanted to see you." he said.

I was surprised, "Why?" I asked, curiously.

He blushed, "Nothing. I just wanted to see you." he replied, bowing his head.

I chuckled, adjusting my glasses. First time someone wanting to see me. Me, Kyoya Ohtori. Mr. Cold. I laid the blanket back down. And we sat down.

"I transferred here because of you, senpai." he began, looking at me. I just sat there and watch him. "My father works for the hospital where your family owns and work. And he sometimes see you there with your brothers." he said.

So is he like Haruhi? A commoner? I wanted to ask but didn't. I just sat there quietly and looked at him.

"My family is not as rich as all the kids here at school but we get by so my family was able to afford to send me here. My father wanted me to be a doctor, he had always admired your father and your brothers, he's a surgeon at your hospital." He said. I nodded. He doesn't look happy about it but I just sat there and listened to him.

I looked at him carefully, he is not a bad-looking kid, ordinary but kinda cute.

"I have always wanted my father to notice me, I'm an only son and I looked up to him a lot, I heard about your family a lot. But the only person he really talks about is you, Kyoya senpai." He said, looking at me.

I let out a gasp, "Me? I'm just a high school student, it would be years before I could work side by side with my brothers and father." I said.

He looked at his hands, bowing his head, "No, senpai. He admired your brothers and your father but he liked you most. Probably because he said you remind him of him when he was younger, being the youngest and with the family having high expectation for him."

I felt a tug at my heart, I couldn't breathe. He hit the nail on the head. I remained stoic.

"He struggled hard to be where he is now and be what his family expected him to be." The boy continued.

"I'm not like your father." I said simply.

He smiled, "That's why he admired you, because you stood up to what you believe in, no matter what your family says." He said.

"How's that?" I asked, wondering how could this mere boy know so much about me.

"We were there at the party, when your father slapped you and still you stood up and did what you think was right." He said.

I bowed my head and smiled, it's not me you're supposed to admire but Tamaki. I said to myself in my head. Tamaki was the cause of all of these.

But as if he read my mind, he spoke again. "Tamaki sempai might be strong but you are far more stronger, Kyoya senpai, because you are an Ohtori. You know everything." He said.

I laughed, I laughed so hard. "Are you psychic or something?" I asked, those words….only the hosts knows about that line, because I'm Kyoya Ohtori, I know everything. That's why they call me the shadow king, that is the number one rule at the club, I'm the second in command but Tamaki listens to me, whatever I say goes, despite of him being the leader, he still depends on me on decisions because I'm Kyoya Ohtori.

"I like it when you laugh and when you smile, it lights up your face, senpai." He said, smiling at me.

"I'm not gay. And I'm not into men." I said. He just smiled.

"Loving or liking someone is never based on being gay or straight, it what comes from within that counts." He said.

I shook my head, what is this kid? Is he for real? I stood up and reached for him. "I need to go, brat. I got things to do." I said. He stood up.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully.

I don't like it. I don't like what I'm feeling. I adjusted my glasses, a little thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. We'll see." I said, thinking of other places to hang out, now that my hideaway is invaded.

I didn't go to the garden for a week, I watched him from a secret spot and find him waiting for me. After another week, I stopped coming there, decided to abandon the idea of finding a secret place.

It was a day when school was let out early because of the bad weather and possible storm, it rained hard that day. News about a freshman spread around school, I didn't realized that the freshman was also the twin's and Haruhi's classmate. No one noticed he stayed behind and was found the next day by the garden.

I went to the hospital and sought him out, he was easy to find, because he was from Ouran.

His face lit up when I walked in his room, "Senpai!"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked, pissed off. His face fell when he saw that I wasn't there to visit him.

He bowed his head. "Look, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not the type of person you make friends with. I'm not like Tamaki, Hunny, Mori or Haruhi. I'm not nice, I'm not kind. I was just being civil to you because you are my kohai but other than that you are nothing to me."

He was crying now. "Good. Now that we have that clear, stay away from me." I said, about to leave.

I didn't expect him to run after me, with tubes and IV attached to him, I didn't think he had the strength, I thought after what I said, he would forget about his delusions. But I was wrong, he jumped on me, blood spurted from his arm where the tubes was attached, and when he got to me, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I pushed him away, blood covered the front of my uniform.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I asked, more shock than reflex, but he was on the floor trying to stop the bleeding. The shock was not because of what he did but the effect it had on me. His kiss shook my entire being.

I reached in my pocket and took my handkerchief to bandage his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Gomen senpai." He said, crying.

"Forget it. Here, let me help you." I said, a little more gently now, as I helped him on the bed.

I pressed the buzzer for the nurse. "I will pay for your uniform, senpai." He said.

"Don't worry about it, I got dozens of them." I said. I was gonna ask what was he was doing out there in the rain during the storm. And he read my mind again when I looked at him.

"I was waiting for you, senpai, I waited for you everyday, hoping that if that day you didn't come, the next day you will." He said.

"But announcements were made in class that classes were suspended that day." I said.

"I didn't know, I was waiting by the tree." He said, bowing his head. The nurse was by the door.

"Try to get some rest." That's all I said and walked out. Not giving him hope but not saying anything either.

I went home and did my usual stuff. But I couldn't concentrate, the uniform was in the trash bin. I was doing my homework, but couldn't get it right. Memories of the kiss kept flashing back in my mind, how I held back my groan. I went to the trash bin and fish out the uniform, touched it. It's his blood. Funny….until now I don't know his name, to me he is just the freshman from the twin's class. I folded the uniform, put it in plastic and put in my bottom drawer. Tomorrow I'm going to ask his name.

I was a little cheerful when I went to school the next day, everyone noticed. I told them I'm just my usual self but Haruhi said, I was even smiling, which she find scary.

I got some fresh fruits and cakes when I dropped by at the hospital to see him.

"Senpai!" he called from the bed cheerfully. An older man was there. He bowed.

"Ohtori sama, welcome!" he said. This must be the brat's father. I bowed back. I wanted to greet him but I don't even know his son's name so I just bowed. He patted his son's hand and turned back to me. "It's an honor for us you visiting my son, Thank you. I will make sure no one would disturb your visit. Thank you again." He bowed. I was just smiling all throughout his speech. He closed the door behind him, and I'm sure he even posted a guard so no one would disturb us like he said.

"Your father is familiar to me, he is one of the hospital's top surgeon." I said, putting down my gifts on the table.

"Yes, he just couldn't believe that I was talking to you. Thank you for seeing me again, senpai." He said, and looked at the stuff I brought, "And thank you for the gifts." He was looking a little better, I also noticed that they took out the IV so I'm sure they will dismiss him soon.

"Would you like a slice? This is from Hunny senpai's favorite store, I ordered one so you could have a taste." I said. He nodded, so I took one of the cake slices and put it on a plate for him, and pour him some tea. I put it in front of him.

I sat down on the chair beside his bed, he took a bite and I could see he enjoyed it. "This is really good, senpai. Thank you." He said, looking at me excitedly. I simply just smiled.

"Would you like a taste?" he asked, offering me a piece. I shook my head.

"I'm not into sweets." I said, simply. His eyes got me, I stood up and accepted the offer. He was smiling, and I felt a tug in my heart. What is it with this boy? How could he affect me so?

"It's delicious, isn't?" he asked. I just nodded, not really tasting the cake but just indulging him. Suddenly, he pulled me again, and started to kiss me once more. But this time I was too weak to resist, and before I knew I was kissing him back.

I pulled away. "Don't do that again. If you want me to keep talking to you, don't do that again." I said, seriously. He bowed his head and started crying.

"B-But I like you, senpai." He whispered, "I-I couldn't help myself." He said. I grabbed my bag about to leave but he grabbed my sleeves, "P-Please don't go, Kyoya senpai. I promise I will try to restrain myself from kissing you, please don't go." He begged. I looked back, and I got lost in those emerald eyes. I stood there, transfixed, staring at him, not being able to move.

After another minute, I sat down again. He smiled slowly. I looked at him again, "What's your name, brat?" I asked.

"Toya. Toya Fujimiya." He said. Toya. I rolled it in my tongue. And like a spell it got me hook.

"Toya." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "How come you like me?" I asked, removing my glasses and putting it in my pocket.

"You are my inspiration, senpai. You inspire me to be the best that I can be and don't care what other people say." He said.

I chuckled softly. "I told you, I'm not gay and I'm not into boys." I said again.

"You don't have to like me, you don't even have to be nice to me. I just want to be close to you, even just like this, talking and having the chance to see you." He said, his hands fidget in his lap.

I stood up and approached him, "So what kind of thing is that? Do you have some personal issues you need to resolve by punishing yourself that way?" I asked, completely intrigued by this fascinating boy. Not even Tamaki can hold my attention this long.

He bowed his head, and I thought I finally beat him and got his spirit down but he looked up to me again. And realized something, he won't be in an elite class as the twins if he wasn't smart, he might not be on the top five but he's got brains.

"I guess, its human nature. People often do crazy things they can't explain, they might not get something out of it, but the pleasure of having something or someone so important to you real close is enough for you to continue moving on. And hoping that one day or this day would be your chance."

I staggered at his words, I was the angst king, too, but I got no comeback for that.

I got my bag from the chair and said that I have to leave. He grabbed my sleeves again. "Senpai, can I hold you? I promise I won't try to kiss you again, just let me hold you." He said.

"You really are crazy, Toya kun." I said, letting his name roll out of my tongue, and that was my mistake, it was the magic spell that pulled me in.

I don't know why I did it but I did. I dropped my bag, and closed the distance between us, this time, I kissed him, kissed him without feelings except for lust. And when he started kissing back, I drowned myself in his kisses. When I pulled away, I don't know why I can still stand, my legs were so weak.

"Let me tell you one thing, Toya." Dropping the formality now thinking I got the right to sound so familiar with him. I put on my glasses again.

And looked back at him, as I picked my bag on the floor, "Don't expect anything from me. And I don't want you clinging to me or saying I love you or mushy stuff like that. If you do, it would really be the last time you will talk to me again, and that day would be your dad's last day in this hospital or anywhere else. I mean it. I don't want rumors spreading out that I'm seeing you or anything like that. Because I'm not." I said.

And walk to the door, looked back at him. "This is just an itch I'm willing to scratch, a passing thing and nothing more. Is that clear?" I asked.

He nodded and for some reason, he was smiling. Overjoyed. He was touching his lips where I kissed him. He bowed to me and I walked out.

I thought that would stop him. But it even fueled him more. He didn't do anything to get me mad or pissed off at him. He stayed away unless I call for him or I happen to see him.

And I felt myself weakening, getting trapped at my own game. I invited him to my house one day, since his class was doing an activity and being a member of the student council we were teamed up to work together. I made him bring all the paper works that we needed to go through together.

It was an elaborate project and it took us hours to go through all the details, he was professional and concentrated on work and nothing else. Somehow, that weakened my defenses, and let my guard down a bit.

I got a beer from the fridge, "Here. Your reward for doing a great job." I said. He accepted it with a bow.

But he didn't open it, so I looked at him, "What's wrong? You never have one of those yet? Don't worry we're not gonna get drunk, but it would refresh you." I said.

He blushed, "Senpai, beer does things to me, even just a few sips." His head still lowered, not looking at me.

I smirked, "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, "I-It makes me do crazy things. Please, I do appreciate it if I just have soda." He said, bowing and handing me back the beer. I already finished mine.

"That's a thought. I needed some fun. Let's see what you're gonna do." I said, opening the can of beer for him. "I promise you, I won't hold it against you, whatever you say and whatever you do." Handing him the can.

He was close to tears, "Please, senpai. I don't want to lose you. I don't want my father lose his job because of my stupidity." He said.

I smiled softly, "Go on, Toya." I said, closing the gap between us. "Tonight, I would allow you everything and not hold it against you. But it would only be for tonight because I asked you to." I said, handing him the beer.

He took it gingerly, "You promised?" he asked eagerly. I nodded. He began drinking and I got myself another one. I locked the door on the way just to be sure no one would walked in on us.

I grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the cabinet, "Spend the night here, since we don't have school tomorrow, I would take you home." I said.

His eyes glistened and his smile was so radiant, I ruffled his hair and sat down beside him. We talked, or mostly he talked, he's talkative when he gets drunk. I handed him, another one, finding him so cute when his speech started to slur, and I was a little buzz myself.

Halfway through his second can, he started undressing, taking off his shirt, and I was too drunk to get up from the floor, slumped next to the couch and just watched him. Like a tiger he crawled towards me, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

He straddled me and began taking off my shirt. I didn't stop him, curious how far is this gay thing of his is going to go. He devoured my lips, lapping at my neck, my shoulder blades, he slithered down and attacked my chest, taking my small buds in his mouth. I moaned, closing my eyes, allowing him to do everything he wants with my body, subjecting myself to his drunken spell. I was helpless. After torturing my nipples he began his descent, taking off everything that hinders him from touching and kissing skin. I was letting out small pants and groans, my head shaking from side to side, my body arching toward him. I don't know what this boy did but I can't stop it, I want it. I want him.

When I was finally naked, he feasted his eyes on my body, and I felt the redness on my face not from the beer but from his intense gaze. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he began kissing every part of my body leading down my feet. But when he reached my epicenter he stopped, I shuddered when he took my member in his mouth, devouring it like an enjoyable feast. With a loud moan, I bucked my hips towards the waiting cavern, he moaned and it sent vibrations up my length, and I uttered his name, "Toya!" I cried, quivering from his ministrations. After a few minutes of this pleasure-torture, I shoot my seed in his mouth and he gulped everything down greedily.

I was too weak to move, and sleepy. He got up and pulled me up, half carried, and half dragged me to the bed. He helped me lie down and he pulled the blanket on top of me. He was about to walk back to the couch, I grabbed his arm, "Stay." I said, softly. And he crawled into bed with me. And this time, I was the one who initiated the foreplay.

When I pulled out of his glorious hole, he was looking at me with a sexy, satisfied smile. "Senpai, how did you know how to do that?" he asked, when I was still on top of him.

"Naturally." I said, with a smirk, as I pulled the blanket over us, "I'm Kyoya Ohtori, I know everything." I said. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I said I'm not gay or not into men but I didn't say I don't know how to do it, didn't I?" I murmured into his skin. I kissed the top of his head and then we slept.

Owari


End file.
